


This sweet enemy

by KazeSlasher



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internal Monologue, Monologue, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeSlasher/pseuds/KazeSlasher
Summary: Ti odio. Hai rubato i miei sogni, i miei pensieri, i miei segreti. Ti sei presa il mio cuore, la mia mente, il mio corpo. Ti detesto. Tutto ciò che sei mi provoca ribrezzo. Quella cicatrice sul mio collo. In quella cicatrice ci sei tu. E la odio quanto odio te.





	This sweet enemy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS IN ITALIAN!  
> Sorry to anyone who can't read Italian, but it's an old fic I posted elsewhere /10 years ago/ and I'm using it as test for my future works (in English too) that I will posting here!
> 
> Questa fanfiction è stata postata su EFP nel 2011.  
> Ha ufficialmente dieci anni.  
> Sono vecchia.

  


Ti odio.  
Hai rubato i _miei_ sogni, i _miei_ pensieri, i _miei_ segreti.  
Ti sei presa il _mio_ cuore, la _mia_ mente, il _mio_ corpo.  
Ti detesto. Tutto ciò che sei mi provoca ribrezzo.  
Quella cicatrice sul _mio_ collo.  
In quella cicatrice ci sei tu.  
E la odio quanto odio te.  
  
Non ho più pace.  
Tu sai tutto di me.  
Devo aggrapparmi con tutta la forza che mi resta ai _miei_ segreti per nasconderteli.  
Eppure riesci ad aggirare la mie difese.  
Perchè, in fondo, la _mia_ mente è anche la tua.  
Per questo non posso fare a meno di odiarti.  
  
La _mia_ vita.  
La rivoglio indietro.  
Ma ormai anche quella ti appartiene.  
Se potessi, ti strapperei via con le mie stesse mani.  
Vorrei poterti stringere tra le mie dita, schiacciarti.  
Vorrei distruggerti.  
Non sei altro che un verme argentato, del resto.  
La consapevolezza che una creatura tanto insulsa possa essersi presa tutta la _mia_ esistenza mi fa impazzire.  
  
Cerchi di penetrare i _miei_ silenzi.  
Vuoi i _miei_ segreti, maledetta.  
Ma li proteggerò a costo della vita.  
_Loro_ sono più importanti di qualunque altra cosa.  
  
Le mie mani. Le tue mani. Le _nostre_ mani.  
I miei pensieri. I tuoi pensieri. I _nostri_ pensieri.  
E' dannatamente difficile accettarlo.  
Eppure è così facile parlare al plurale...  
  
Perchè io?  
Perchè non mi hanno uccisa?  
Perchè tu?  
Perchè non a qualcun altro?  
  
Mi celo nel silenzio, rannicchiata in un angolo della mia mente.  
La _nostra_ mente.  
Non faccio che pensare a te.  
A te, che ti sei presa il mio mondo.  
  
Pensavo fossi come gli altri.  
Eppure c'è qualcosa di speciale in te, dannato verme.  
Qualcosa di quasi umano.  
Oppure fingi spudoratamente.  
Ma quelli come te non possono fingere.  
  
Mi aiuterai a cercarli?  
Perchè?  
Tu vuoi consegnarli a loro, vero?  
Vuoi che anche loro facciano la mia stessa fine...  
  
Ti detesto.  
Mi fai ricordare i loro volti.  
Mi costringi a indicarti la via.  
  
Perchè continuo a fidarmi di te?  
So che vuoi far loro del male.  
Perchè?  
  
Non capisco.  
Non capisco più nulla.  
Le mie certezze crollano, una dietro l'altra.  
Insieme alle mie ultime difese.  
  
Chi sei in realtà?  
Perchè mi stai aiutando?  
  
Ho paura di te.  
Ma non riesco più ad odiarti.  
Perchè tu sei me.  
_Noi_ siamo.   
Insieme.  
  
Sto tremando.  
Sento le loro voci, posso vedere i loro volti, sentire il loro respiro tiepido.  
Non zittirmi, maledetta!  
Perchè li cerchi?  
Perchè mi aiuti, nonostante tutto?  
  
Perchè non rispondi alle mie domande?  
So che le stai ascoltando...  
  
Ascoltami.  
So che puoi sentirmi.  
Ho bisogno di risposte.  
Tu sai tutto di me. E io così poco di te...  
Perchè?  
  
Senti anche tu le loro voci, vero?  
Ormai li ami anche tu quanto li amo io?  
Ormai siamo un unico essere.  
Ma quando parlo con te...  
Perchè posso parlare con te?  
Perchè anche questo dolore?  
  
Vorrei fuggire.  
Ma come si può abbandonare il proprio corpo?  
  
Ho troppe domande.  
Ho bisogno di risposte.  
Adesso.  
  
Non capisco.  
Continuo a non capire.  
Ma credo di essermi abituata a te, parassita del mio essere.  
A volte riesco addirittura a trovarti simpatica.  
  
_Noi_ siamo speciali, vero?  
Non dovremmo neppure esistere.  
Eppure siamo qui. Sia io che tu.  
Insieme.  
  
Credo di aver capito.  
Solo ora.  
Ora so perchè sono sopravvissuta.  
Perchè sono stata assegnata a te.  
Perchè abbiamo condiviso ogni istante, come un solo essere.  
  
Perchè _noi_ siamo l'eccezione. _  
Noi_ siamo ciò che nessuno si aspetta.  
Nè umane, nè aliene.  
Noi siamo _noi_.  
Melanie e Viandante.

Insieme.

  



End file.
